Black Pearl
by Kasumi-san
Summary: A new mission for GB team! They need to retrieve the Black Pearl inside a virtual game called Hitomi's World. Upon entering the game, the team splits up...leaving Ban and Kazuki together. [Yaoi] BanxKazuki
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Get Backers.

**Author's notes**: Hi guys! I'm Kasumi-san! This is my first fan fiction. Please be kind. I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry if the words I used are not that logical. It's because I'm only 14. Pardon me if I've written some sentences with wrong grammars. Believe me, I really did my best to make this story interesting and superb, a story that has impact on the viewers. I was inspired to write a story…inspired by my favorite authors, Ryuuen Kurai and Li Pei Fen, and also by the fan fictions I've read like Poochy Woochy Baby, Bad Habits etc. Of course without the GB characters, there is now way I'll be interested to write this story.

**Short introduction**: This is about a new mission, which I hope you'll be interested with. In this story, I build up a new game called Hitomi's World. Well it's because the creator of the game is Lady Hitomi…I just thought of it out of wits! Hehehe! Just don't blame me for the name of the game! Anyway this story focuses on BanxKazuki pairing. I hope you'll not just center on the two but also on the story itself. I really hope you'll be interested with the mission. This is quite long…Yes! I think I'll make lots of chapters just to finish this story.

**Black Pearl**

**By Kasumi-san**

Prologue – Operation: Retrieve the Black Pearl 

"Be careful, guys!" Natsumi blubbered.

"Don't worry! We'll return safe Natsumi-chan! We are the Get Backers. Ban and I never fail."

"The client will give them 7 million each for this job. No one can refuse to accept that kind of money. But in fairness, the price is just right for a tough job where all of them need to risk everything, even their lives…" Paul exclaimed.

FLASHBACK…

"Hevn-san! We're all here. What's the job then?"

Upon entering Honky Tonk, Hevn instantaneously discussed their new mission. Besides the Dakkanya, Shido, Himiko, Kazuki, Akabane, Sakura, Jubei and Makubex were there.

"I bet the new mission is a very hard-hitting one because she called up all of us for this." Sakura said.

"The mission is about the Black Pearl…"

"Black Pearl?" Everyone reacted except Ban, Kazuki, and Makubex who have familiarity about the certain thing.

"According to the legend, it is a pearl that can give anyone the power to acquire and absorb the skills of another person. The person who has that pearl can be the most powerful being in the world." Kazuki said.

"Really…I don't know that! Hahaha! But you said it was just a legend. Hahaha!" Ginji told everyone senselessly.

"It's not a legend. In fact, I claim a piece of that pearl. It is attached on my necklace. Unfortunately, I lost it inside that game…Hitomi's World! I just noticed that it was lost when I left the game. I had no choice but never come back to that game because of the danger that awaits me inside it." Ms. James, the client, looks so much worried about what happened.

Hevn interrupted. "And if that pearl goes into bad hands, it will the end of all of us. Black Pearl is very dangerous, even a piece of it is only used. Our client inherited the pearl from her ancestors. Their family had been its caretaker, from generation to generation, and now it is Ms. James' turn to safeguard the pearl. The members of the James Family are good-natured people that's why they where chosen to be the guardian of the pearl. The problem is that Ms. James lost it upon entering Hitomi's World. Horrible monsters on that game attacked her and she was just lucky for parting the game alive. If she wasn't able to leave abruptly that instance, she could be dead by this time. The necklace was left there…"

"Then why did you brought that dangerous thing on that game? You know that there is a big chance of losing the Black Pearl inside Hitomi's World. And in the first place, why did you enter in such a risky game? An idiot would only do that stupid thing!" Ban criticized Ms. James.

"Wakkata, yo, it was my fault. But I have to go to Hitomi's World to rescue my little sister who I thought accidentally entered the game…"Ms. James showed an expression of grief.

"Ban-chan? Don't be too harsh on her…" Ginji comforted the woman.

"Accidentally? Your little sister…? Shido asked curiously.

"My little sister had been lost for two weeks. One week before that happened, I received that game as a gift from an anonymous person. I thought my sister accidentally got inside the game because she got used to sneaking into other rooms in our mansion. When I came back from the game our housekeepers told me that they found my sister at the garden of our mansion a day after I left and entered Hitomi's World."

Everyone thought one thing, "That incident was very odd…from the day her sister was missing and how that mischievous girl came back, only to find out that she was at the garden of the mansion."

"Who gave you that game?"

"I have no idea. Our maid just got it from the mailing box. That game became very prominent and I heard that it is really an expensive one that's why I decided to keep it."

"Now you want us to retrieve back the piece of the Black Pearl that is situated on your necklace, huh! You want us to enter that game, the most outstanding but most treacherous, Hitomi's World. With such huge place, how the hell can we find that thing?" Ban said as he grabbed a piece of cigarette from his pocket.

Jubei asked Ms. James, "Where did you left the necklace? On what particular place in that world can we find that?"

"Before I left the game, I was on a beach…I think Kanasaki Beach was the name; it was written on the cottages. And before I forgot, here's the picture of the necklace." Ms. James handed them the picture of the necklace with the Black Pearl on it.

"I will not accept that job. Besides the fact that Hitomi's World is a very dangerous place, we are not sure where to find that beach and we are not sure if that necklace is still there. There is a big possibility that the Black Pearl was already pulled out by someone. It will take us a long time before we can find it, considering only the place where you left it. You said it was a WORLD! We won't accept the mission. It's very dangerous that we would have to risk our lives just to get that pearl." Ban insisted as he was walking to the door of Honky Tonk to leave.

Hevn interrupted, "Ms. James is willing to offer 7 million dollars…each!"

"Iie. I'll make it 15 million dollars each…Just please get it back. The world depends to all of you!" Ms. James told them.

Ban's eyes almost popped out. He was about to leave Honky Tonk when he stopped and straight away sat down to listen to other information. Imagine that, 15 million dollars! He can already retire and stop being a Get Backer after he will receive that big amount. The others were also so much interested for the mission.

Makubex said, "Hitomi's World! I heard a lot about it and I've also researched about that game. I even tried to hack its system but I can't. It is an outsized virtual reality, a lot times bigger than that of Mugenjou. Still, the creator of Hitomi's World is unknown but I bet that person is indeed a genius. I think the name of the game has a connection with its creator…Hitomi. That name seems familiar but I'm not sure. Like what I said, I tried to hack that game a lot of times but I failed. I also received an information that 95 of those who enter the game doesn't went back alive. Hitomi's world is a wonderful world, more than a city or a country but despite of the beauty of that world, many challenges and horrible creatures are in there. Most of them are people like us but has special abilities, maybe more powerful than the people living in the upper class of Mugenjou. It is very dangerous to go there. Ms. James was just fortunate for leaving Hitomi's World 50/50 and alive."

"Ms. James, do you recognize someone whose name is Hitomi? Makubex, sou da ne, maybe the name of the game has a connection with its creator." Kazuki asked politely.

"I haven't encountered anyone, pretty lady."

"Pretty lady?" Everyone uttered as they burst into laughter one by one.

"But Ms. James…a…that person is a man, not a woman!" Jubei said, still with a grin on his face.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I thought you are a woman because you're really beautiful. I'm really sorry!"

Everyone laughed again until Ban disrupted. Everyone was silenced.

"I accept the mission! Now, lead us inside the game. Did you bring with you the game?"

"Demo, Ban-chan, are you sure?" Ginji turned into his tare form crying and doing strange movements.

"Could you just shut up, baka?"

"Demo…"

Ms. James snapped her fingers and four men came inside Honky Tonk with an interesting device on their hands. It was the game. Everyone had already packed their things since Hevn told them to do so before coming to Honky Tonk. Ms. James started activating the device. Everyone were quiet and waiting…

"Wahhh!" Kazuki yawned and that sound distracted all of them. Surprisingly, Ban laughed and giggled so hard. Everybody was astonished for his reaction. It's because Ban was quiet a while ago when everyone was laughing about Kazuki who was mistaken a woman again and for his sudden reaction at this moment, it was really strange. When Ban recognized everyone's glimpse on him, he said "A, we can't let a heavy-eyed man join us in this mission. A…" He was speechless and he tried to convince that what happened was funny. Everyone's faces were blank, still persuaded that nothing was funny about that. Good-thing that Ms. James already activated the device and the warp came out. All their attention was now focused on the access for Hitomi's World.

END FLASHBACK

The team bid goodbye to Natsumi, Paul, Hevn, and Ms. James. They promised their client to retrieve back the Black Pearl and return safe. After about a minute, they realized that they are already in the middle of a jungle. The team started walking and had exchange of thoughts with one another.

"Is this Hitomi's World?"

"The creator of this world is really a genius. This place looks more realistic than any other virtual worlds! It is wide…indeed huge!"

"Be careful, guys. Let's stick together!"

"Tokoro de, these are your CCE or the Communication Chip Earring. Place these on your ears. These are our means of communication whenever our team splits up." Makubex handed each of them a small earring. All of them wore their earrings and continued walking. Suddenly giant dragons appeared and attacked them, causing the team to split up just as what Makubex told a while ago. Independently, they run and defend themselves from the dragon.

To be continued…

**Notes**: Hahaha! I've finished the prologue. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I need reviews…please! Please! I want to know your opinions…especially my favorite authors! I will wait for the reviews! Sayounara!


	2. Stuck Together

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Get Backers.

**Author's Notes**: Hi everyone! This is my first chapter. Enjoy reading!

**Short Introduction**: In this chapter, I'll give you a glimpse of my favorite pair, BanxKazuki.

* * *

**Black Pearl **

**by Kasumi-san **

**Chapter 1 – Stuck Together**

"Snake Bite! This is for you Big Mouth!"

The dragon was dented and a great amount of blood flowed from its arms. Strings then caught its whole body and the dragon was incised into pieces. Parts of its body were scattered and one of its arms fled towards Kazuki's leg, causing him so much pain, enabling him neither walk nor stand up.

"Ouch! That one hurts!" Kazuki complained with a lot of pain seen on his innocent face.

"Kazuki! Are you alright?" Though it was obvious that he's not okay, Ban still asked him as he rushed towards his co-worker. He immediately ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around Kazuki's ankle to lessen the pain.

"Arigatou Ban-kun!"

"Thread Spool, I'll carry you in my back. I know you can't stand with that condition." Kazuki agreed, having no choice but to accept Ban's aid. Ban carried him and he was surprised to find out that Kazuki is very light. It was a good thing so that he will not get tired easily for the long walk or travel that awaits them.

Later on, they arrived on thick walls standing in front of them. It was a maze. They found no other ways so they entered the maze. No uncertainties were seen on their faces because they both know the tactics on how to finish mazes - always stick to the right direction…always turn right! They started a long walk and also an on-off conversation with each other.

"What do you think? Where are the others?"

"I know they'll be in good conditions. Our team is made up of skilled fighters like us. I'm sure they can handle themselves. I just hope that each has partner so that if someone gets injured, the other can help. Right, Kazuki? Kazuki? Hey Thread Spool!"

Ban looked at him and found out that he was already asleep. He continued walking. "Good thing you have that stunning face…If not, I'm sure that I already left you alone…"He said to himself. Ban was smiling when he heard Kazuki speak, "Really?" Ban was terrified; he fretfully looked at Kazuki on his back, still asleep. Ban realized that the beautiful man was just dreaming. Ban took a deep breath and sniggered at himself for such immediate and odd reaction.

"Hey everyone! Are all of you guys alright?" Ban used his CCE to correspond with the others.

Ginji: Ban-chan, where are you? Himiko and I are just over and done with this dragon. Are you all right?

Ban: I'm all right Ginji. Currently I'm here on a maze with Itomaki at my back, sleeping.

Ginji: I'm glad you're fine. Be careful, Ban-chan. Take care of Kazu-san!"

Ban: Don't worry. I will.

Jubei: Hey Ban! Is Kazuki all right? He's sleeping? Sakura and I are still facing one of the dragons.

Ban: He was injured. His left leg was kind of busted that's why he can't walk. I placed a piece of cloth around his ankle. It was the part of his leg that was badly hurt. Don't worry I'm carrying him at my back. He's sleeping.

Jubei: Just take care of him. We'll just finish this one. Don't you ever let Kazuki get hurt or else…

Ban: Or else, what? Ne, whatever!

Makubex: Everyone! It's good that CCE is working. By the way, Akabane is with me. Shido already informed me of their situate. Emishi was with him. If there's any problem, just communicate with me. We'll still finish this dragon here. All of you tell me your locations.

Ban: In a maze…don't worry I can manage here!

Ginji: Still here in the forest…

Jubei: Also in the forest…

Shido: Forest too…

Makubex: All right! I think everyone is in good condition except Kazuki but I know Ban can take care of him. Ok team; let's just talk later. I know all of you can manage!

Meanwhile Ban and Kazuki finally went out of the maze. After thick walls, a huge mansion stood in front of them. Ban decided to enter and take a rest. It is also a good opportunity for Kazuki to restore all his strength and sleep so that, maybe soon, he can already recover from his broken leg.

Ban wandered through the mansion and brought Kazuki in a huge room upstairs. He laid him on the bed. He checked the room and found a shower room on the left corner. He decided to sleep on the sofa and take a bath later. Sleeping beside Kazuki approached his mind but he was hesitant so he ended up sleeping on the sofa. But before he finally took a rest, he massaged Kazuki's foot with oil that he had brought with him, just in case...Ban can't resist a glance on Kazuki's face. "I wonder why the gods didn't make him a woman. He was goddamn beautiful." Ban blushed. He decided to sleep right away before he could do something and sin…

The next day…

Kazuki woke up first and found Ban sleeping on the sofa. His right leg still aches but not that much. He doesn't know what happened but he feels better now (maybe because of Ban's massage on his right foot). Kazuki started fixing the bed and headed his way to the shower room. He can walk only when holding on something for support. He carefully walked towards the bathroom. He prepared the water in the bathtub. He also prepared some breakfast on the table, which he got from the refrigerator inside the room. Suddenly his leg ached to the extent that he lost his balance. He was about to fall when he felt tender arms around him, saving him from the fall. "You shouldn't be walking." Kazuki turned to the owner of those arms and found Ban. Ban immediately carried him back to the bed. Kazuki's cheeks suddenly turned red. He immediately turned his face away to evade Ban from seeing it. But then…

"Blushing huh, Itomaki?"

"Nani? Iie, I'm not! Curse you, Ban-kun!"

"All right, I'll just carry you to the bathtub if the water is ready. You'll take a bath first, Thread Spool. I'll just follow after you are already settled." They waited. Ban was smoking again and Kazuki is just sitting on the bed. Kazuki was still blushing. At the same time Ban was a kind of getting anxious with the brunette just a few steps away from him. There was something bothering him, a very strange feeling.

After some minutes, the water was ready. Ban carried Kazuki to the shower room as what he had said. Ban avoided looking at Kazuki but he doesn't know why. As soon as Kazuki finished, Ban immediately followed after bringing him back to the bed. He rushed himself to the shower room without meeting Kazuki's eyes to avoid himself being tempted by the gorgeous man, who was wearing only a towel, revealing off his shoulders and the curves on his body like a real woman. He can't help but think of some "unclean" thoughts bothering him as he carried Kazuki to the bed.

Meanwhile, Sakura and her brother, Jubei also saw the big mansion. They decided to stay there after defeating a dozen and more enemies that blocked their way in the jungle. It seemed strange since Ban and Kazuki didn't meet any opponent on their way. Besides Jubei and Sakura didn't pass by the maze on their way to the mansion.

Back to Ban and Kazuki…both of them are finished taking a bath. But Kazuki is still undressed on the upper part because he can't walk (or else Ban will get mad on him) to get his clothes placed on the table. Ban is wiping his wet hair using the towel when he saw Kazuki with his wet hair scattered on his face. Ban finds him more attractive with that. On the other hand, Ban also was bare on the upper part after having a great shower.

"Ban-kun, can you hand me my clothes. It's there on the table…"

"Hai."

"Ouch! My eye!"

Ban approached him immediately after getting the garments from the table. "What happened? A…Okay, I'll blow your eye so that the dust will sweep away."

Ban stepped on the bed and his face was getting closer with Kazuki's. Kazuki's cheeks revealed shades of pink, and also Ban but he doesn't notice it. When he was about to blow his eye, he lost his balance and both of them fell on the bed, Kazuki underneath Ban. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ban? Kazuki? How could you?!"

"Oh my…Oh…Gomen nasai! Come on Jubei." Sakura was shocked and kept on apologizing to the two as he pulled Jubei away and closed the door. The Kakei siblings were thinking the same thing…they thought Ban and Kazuki were doing something private. Jubei was indeed hurt; it was seen in his face. He was glowering when Ban called them.

"Hey! Why are you two saying sorry. It's not what you're thinking. Come on guys, enter here. It's just that…"

"You don't have to explain, Ban."

"It's up to you, Needle boy. It's a good thing that you're here. You can cure him with your needles. I'll just explore this mansion first while you are doing the process. I haven't still look at this place since Kazuki and I were sleeping all day." Ban went downstairs after dressing up. Sakura went to the garden house of the mansion and left Jubei and Kazuki alone. Kazuki get dressed. Jubei prepared his needles for the process. Jubei is still frowning and gave Kazuki a glare as he recalled what Ban said, "Kazuki and I were sleeping all day." He also recalled what he saw just a minute ago -- Ban was over Kazuki and both of them were undressed. The silence inside the room was deafening. Finally…

"Jubei, what you were thinking was wrong. Nothing happened to us. It's just that my eye…"

"Nani shiagare! You don't have to explain it. Now, give me your foot. This will just take a few seconds."

"But Jubei! Please don't act like that!"

"What I saw itself explains everything. You and Ban…"

"I said it's not like that!"

"Nothing? Then why are you blushing a while ago? The same thing was seen on Ban's face when we entered the room!"

Kazuki was silenced. Though nothing really happened, he felt guilty because it's true that he blushed at that time. After a while, Kazuki's foot was fine again. He can now stand and walk.

The four characters exploring around the mansion, trying to take pleasure on whatever they see, spent the whole afternoon. They did many activities since the mansion was a complete source of enjoyment. Still, Jubei was eyeing on Ban and Kazuki, maybe, because of jealousy.

The next morning, a very strange thing happened. The mansion disappeared like dust. It was a good thing that all of them were outside the mansion and were already awake so they were prepared for what happened. Abruptly, the whole place became a vast desert and a sandstorm appeared at instant and got with it Jubei and Sakura. Ban and Kazuki had no choice but to be left alone again. They tried to use their CCEs but Jubei was not answering, either Sakura.

"They're not answering. Ban, what will I do? Are they dead?" Kazuki was crying, worried on his friends.

"You really love Jubei, aren't you?" Ban asked. He was frowning.

"Nani?"

"Nothing. Hananero. We can do nothing for them right now. Let's just pray both of them are fine and safe."

To be continued…

* * *

**Notes**: Chapter 1 down! Hahaha! It's good that it's already Christmas vacation. Actually, writing this story is excluded on my schedule but I can't help…Tokoro de, I need your reviews! Please! The next chapter is more quixotic. Watch out for Ban and Kazuki's first kiss!!! You will also know what really is the relationship of Jubei and Kazuki in my story…well you read how the two reacted upon their encounter at the mansion. Again, reviews please!!! 


	3. The First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Get Backers.

**Author's notes**: This is Kasumi-san! I'm glad you keep on reading my first fan fiction here! Enjoy and… reviews please! I really need them to improve my writing. I'll accept any comments, criticisms and suggestions.

**Short introduction**: Ban and Kazuki's first kiss…nothing more to say, I mean to type!

* * *

**Black Pearl **

**by Kasumi-san **

**Chapter 2 – The First Kiss**

Ban and Kazuki started a long walk again, wishing to find something that can lead them to the necklace.

"Itomaki…"

"Nani?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you with Jubei?"

"What do you mean with him?"

"Do you have a relationship with him?"

"I don't know if it's a relationship. We have that _mutual understanding_ but he's not my boyfriend."

"Sou ka."

"Why do you ask?"

"Datte…"

"Look, Ban-kun! A city!"

After almost half-a-day of traveling, they ended up in a city at last. The city was crowded. They kept on walking until they found a building with a large poster outside. It is written there, "Just a five-minute kiss for a complete map of Hitomi's World." They decided to check out the place.

"Let's check it out. We must do everything to retrieve the Black Pearl even if it requires a kiss. It's just a kiss anyway. "

"Who do you think will that person is? I mean, to whom will you do the kiss with? You're the one who'll do it, Ban. There is no way I'll involve myself with that. I just wish that your partner is a gorgeous woman." Kazuki laughed hard.

"I remind you again Ban, you will be the one who'll do it!"

"Wakkata, yo! Just shut up! Come on!"

A clown welcomed them.

"I'm Kazuki. Yoroshiku. We saw the large poster outside. My partner is interested on it."

"Ohayou to both of you! Follow me."

The clown led them to a room where a very ugly woman was sitting. She was wearing shades. The room was filled with cameras and cameramen, as if there was a shooting. Ban almost howled on the floor when he saw the woman. Kazuki laughed harder. The woman said, "All right, we have a couple here…Get ready, lights on! Do you two know the mechanics? Well, I have in my hands the piece of the map of Hitomi's World here. If you read the poster, it is clear that a kiss is needed in exchange for the map. The map is divided into five parts. Therefore, a total of twenty minutes of kissing if you want to get the complete copy of the map. You two can rest because you know, air is needed in this job. Tell me if you two are ready and we'll shoot the scenes."

"Nani shiagare?! What do you mean us? We will be the one to…kiss? For twenty minutes? Are you crazy?"

"I thought you know the mechanics."

"But us? I'm not doing that…with…with Ban!"

"Me too! With Thread Spool? We're leaving! Hananero! Saa, ikou!"

"All right! It depends on you people but I am only the person who owns the copies of the map of this world. You can't find anything on the other parts of Hitomi's World. I'm sure of that!"

"And why are you doing this? Why do we need to record this things?" Kazuki was confused for what he heard from the ugly woman. Ban was also confused and he also wants to ask questions but Kazuki said them all.

"I am planning to do a world record here in Hitomi's World. I'm planning to show the people here the sweetest scene of a couple. Isn't that a good idea? This has been my dream since I was a child. I am willing to give up this original copy of the map in Hitomi's World just for that project. Remind you, I have two copies of a complete map here and only here you can find those maps, not even in other places here in this world. So, are you interested? I think you are the perfect couple for my project. Now, take it or leave it? Well, you just have to give me a good shot."

Before Kazuki could ask another question, Ban replied, "Sou da ne!!! We'll do it! I'll just make a signal when we're all ready. Just wait there, we'll find the best angle."

"Tsk. I can't use my Jagan with this woman on shades. No choice but to do that thing…" Ban whispered.

"Are you crazy? I will not do that! With you?!"

"Shut up Itomaki! Do you think I also want this thing to happen to us? We have no choice. This is the first step to find the Black Pearl! This is our job! This is for 15 million dollars!"

"Demo…"

Kazuki can't do anything. He can't complain or else he will pick up a fight with Ban. "Ban, are you sure want to do this thing?"

"Just keep in mind that this is for our mission…just think of the 15 million dollars. This is the first step! We need the map. Don't be such irritated with me. Why worry like that…unless you'll take it personal, huh?" Ban grinned at Kazuki. Kazuki's heartbeat grown faster and he slightly blushed again upon hearing the tease from Ban's lips.

"Thread Spool, joke only! All right, we can do this!" They prepared and positioned their faces…

"Ban…don't make this hard for me."

"Just think that I'm your prince charming and pretend yourself to be a princess, kanojo!"

"Alright! I'll do it…for 15 million!"

"Hai! For 15 million!"

Both of them took a deep breath. They did it but…

"Cut! There is no emotion. Come on, can you put something on that kiss. There is nothing."

They did it again but…

"Cut! Cut! I feel nothing while watching both of you. Again"

They tried again but the same thing happened. The ugly woman kept on complaining because really…there was no emotion. Ban's patience declined and he was about to attack the woman when…Kazuki pulled him closer to his face and started kissing him…full of emotions.

Ban moved closer and sealed their lips. He was kissing Kazuki fervently, just as Kazuki was passionately recurring his kiss. Ban held his head and the other arm wrapped around his waist. Kazuki's hands are on Ban's chest.

"Lights on! Perfect! Record it, quickly! Make sure you'll not miss any anything."

Kazuki's arms then wrap around Ban's neck and pulled him more. They did it perfectly for twenty minutes. They were pausing for a while for they need air but they locked their eyes to each other as they break the kiss. Their eyes were filled with so much emotion as if they were really in love. Every moment is romantic. The woman was very satisfied and pleased with the scene. The scene was finished successfully…

"Good take! Bravo! Wonderful! You two are really in love with each other, aren't you guys? It was seen in your eyes. It's obvious that what happened was not just acting but something that was really brought by your emotions. All right, here's the map, a complete map of Hitomi's world. Let me remind you again, this is original."

Ban and Kazuki were blushing; their cheeks were redder than ever and can be compared to red tomatoes. They were not sure but there was something on what the woman said that was true. Because of that unexplainable feeling, both of them are hushed. "Hey lovers, will you still mind getting the map? Come on, here's the map!"

"Ah…Ok! Thank you! A, co…come on, thr…thre…a, thread sp…spo…spool! Let's…a…go!" Ban was tongue-tied as he and Kazuki headed toward the exit.

"Bye guys! Thanks for fulfilling my dream of shooting a romantic scene, I mean, the most romantic scene of all. Bye lovebirds! And oh, before I forgot, tomorrow will be the showing of the scene on the big screen. You can see lots of those big sets I'm talking about almost everywhere in Hitomi's World. That's why I'm so thrilled; all of the people here, all of them will see my masterpiece!"

Ban and Kazuki heard what the woman said but they didn't bother to recognize it for both of them are conscious with each other's existence. They had been walking for two hours and still hushed. Finally Ban broke up the silence and started up a conversation. Both of them are still timid but then they managed to calm themselves and talk straight after a while.

"Am, Kaz…Thread Spool. Where are we going now? It's getting dark. Maybe we…we can just stay on one of the hotels here to spend the night. Let's just pl…plan tomorrow with this ma..map."

"Ok. Ban-kun, I…I thought there are a lot of horrible creatures in this place. Why is it that not a soul attacks us? I mean, we haven't face danger since the 'disappearing-mansion' incident."

"I don't know. All we find here are these people; they don't look perilous. I think they're ordinary villagers."

* * *

**Notes**: Chapter 2 down! I want to tell everyone that I based some parts of the kissing scene on Li Pei Fen's Pooch Woochy Baby. I was kind a diffident to put that kissing scene…I don't know why. Anyway, I need your reviews. 


	4. Lady Hitomi

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Get Backers!

**Author's Notes**: Hehehe! This chapter is kinda weird…very weird! I just placed this chapter to give you the reason why Ban and Kazuki were not attacked by monsters. At the beginning of my story, it was stated that Hitomi's World is such a dangerous world and all of you might wonder why the two were not facing danger on their stay at Hitomi's World. That's it! Just pardon me for my mistakes. Tokoro de, sorry for the wrong grammars if there is one.

**Short introduction**: This chapter is about the creator of Hitomi's world, Lady Hitomi. You can see here a part of her past that involves Ms. James and Makubex. Makubex? Well, find out why!

* * *

**Black Pearl**

**by Kasumi-san**

**Chapter 3 – Lady Hitomi **

The team was unconscious that the genius creator of Hitomi's World was watching them. She is Lady Hitomi, a wealthy, powerful but a lonely person. The creator knows everything that is happening inside the game for she is supervising using her big monitors. She immediately recognized the people entering her game. Lady Hitomi has been an orphan since she was three years old. Her parents died because of a jealous man, Harry James, a relative of Ms. James who already passed away. Her loneliness caused her to act weird. Her ultimate goal of creating Hitomi's World is to find and watch a happy couple spending their time together in a romantic way.

"New visitors in my virtual world! They are interesting. Oh, Sakura is with them…and Makubex." She suddenly grimaced upon saying the Makubex's name. She was on the control room of her invented game, together with her personal assistant, Karin. The room is filled with lots of screens and computers. It was a very huge room with lots of wires and connections, more than that of Makubex's when he made the atomic bomb.

"They are the Get Backers, right. Finally, the time has come. After all this time, I found my target, the perfect one for the fulfillment of my dream. Karin, make sure that Ban and Kazuki will not be hurt. Don't let any of the dangerous characters I made attack them or even get near to them. I don't want their affair to be disturbed. Just in case they found the exit of Hitomi's World, that's the only time we'll do something."

"Ms. Hitomi? So they are the ones you are talking about. By the way, how about the others?"

"I'll take care of them. They are here for the Black Pearl, right? I am willing to give them the Black Pearl and allow them to get out of Hitomi's World safe. All they have to do is to leave Ban and Kazuki in my world. Whether they like it or not, they will be force to leave the place without the two."

"But why will you give up the Black Pearl? My Lady, you've been longing to have that…your family always want that…from the time of your ancestors. Are you really devoted to lose the Black Pearl just for Ban and Kazuki?"

"It is true that I want the Black Pearl. It's been a history…the James family and our family had been caretakers of the Black Pearl. If the Black Pearl is not with them, it is on our side. Both families have good nature, kind-hearted and only wished for the prosperity of our world. Until the time of my parents…a war between the two families broke out…that's why the pearl broke into pieces and only a piece of it was left at present. But the person who killed my parents was bad. He is Harry James and he a lover of my mother. At that time, my mother already had a relationship with my father and they were about to get married. Harry wasn't able to accept that; he was hurt that's why he planned out a war after three years and killed my parents. When he realized that he killed the person he loved most, he committed suicide. From that time, the Black Pearl was taken cared by the present generation of the James Family, Ms. Shirley James. Karin, the Black Pearl was never been really my objective for building up this game. It just came into my mind lately."

"But the Black Pearl can give you power…"

"I don't need that. I have power, fame, and wealth. I am beautiful and very intelligent. I have everything that can make a person happy but the truth is, I never became happy. I am an orphan; I didn't felt the love of my parents. Besides that, nobody loved me for real except one. I never received genuine love from another person. All those guys just want my money and my power; they were all just attracted to my beauty. Although one man loved me truly, he also left me afterwards. He found another girl and he said that he loves that girl more than me. I accepted that; I know I am fortunate in that portion of life. That's why I am searching that love from other people, couples...I just want to see how two people develop their feelings for each other, and I am already happy and contented for that. I built Hitomi's World to find those people…those people who'll enter my world…I'll just watch them, watch them fall for each other. Finding love from other people was my dream. I built Hitomi's World to be able to make sure that the love of those two people is safe. I'll make sure that they'll live happily…no intruders…no pain! I'll provide them a good life here in Hitomi's World…they shall live happily. Besides, I only made bad characters for the intruders…"

"I'm sorry. I forgot the real purpose of Hitomi's World. I understand, Lady Hitomi. Don't worry; I'm here to support you. I'm not only your personal assistant but also your friend. And…you think Ban and Kazuki are the ones who shall fulfill your dreams? But…you know that…both of them are guys…male!"

"I don't care! As long as they love each other…I am really excited on what will happen next. The greatest part of a love story is when they are still recognizing their feelings for each other, when they're falling for each other…the development stage! Karin, make sure you won't miss any single event. Just watch! I really find them interesting…remember their encounter with the ugly woman? That was sweet! That makes me happy!"

"Lady Hitomi, why did you choose Ban and Kazuki? You can choose the others like Ginji and Himiko or Makubex and Sakura…or you can pair Ban to Himiko…or anyone…you know, a pairing of a male and a female…"

"Well, it's just that I feel nothing when it comes to Himiko. Kazuki is more a girlish than her and more idealistic to pair with someone. Ginji is very childish; he acts immature and I think he can never be serious when it comes to a relationship. In terms of Makubex and Sakura…I…I can't pair Makubex to anyone. Makubex is my ex…if I'll pair him with Sakura or any other person there, I'll just hurt myself all over again. I just find Ban and Kazuki sweet; romantic…they make up a very good couple I don't know but when saw what happened a while ago; I just felt that they are the right one...that kiss was very meaningful…I think they feel something for each other but they just don't recognize it or mean it. Maybe they are just ashamed to mean it to themselves."

"I'm sorry for reminding you about Makubex. Well, I'm not contradicting your decisions. I'm happy about that because I also like their pairing."

"Just be ready anytime…I'll be going inside my game soon when the right time has come. I'll go there when I have to send the others back to the real world, out of Hitomi's World, and leave Ban and Kazuki here. The gathering of Get Backers will take place soon…but Ban and Kazuki will not be with them…"

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes**: Chapter 3 down! Hahaha! I need reviews! 


	5. Patience, Bankun

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Get Backers!

**Author's notes**: Hello again! It's me, Kasumi-san. Thank you for reading my first fan fiction. I hope you like it.

**Short Introduction**: This chapter takes place in a hotel. Again, Kazuki was mistaken a woman and Ban was already diminishing his temper on the hotel personnel. Well I'm sorry for the title of this chapter…I haven't thought of a better one! Anyway this chapter is not that interesting...I don't like to speed up my story!

* * *

**Black Pearl**

**by Kasumi-san**

**Chapter 4 – Patience, Ban-kun**

It was seven in the evening and the whole city was getting dark. Ban and Kazuki decided to find a place where they can stay until the crack of dawn. They decided to rent a room in one of the hotels spotted in the city.

"Good evening Sir! Good evening Ma'am!" The hotel personnel welcomed them with a big smile. "What can I do for you? By the way, are you newly-weds?"

'_Ma'am? Here we go again! They always mistaken me…a woman!' _Kazuki thought to himself as he sighed. "Mister, what are the available rooms here?" Kazuki didn't bother to answer the personnel's question just a few seconds ago about that "newly-weds thing". He just hoped that Ban will not drop his temper on it but to the contrary, he saw Ban raising his brows and sending evil glares towards the personnel.

"Ban-kun, please handle your rage. You're not the one who's more affected by that statement. It's me!" Kazuki smiled sweetly at Ban. Amazingly, Ban immediately calmed down when Kazuki told him so. Maybe it's because of the smile that almost melted him down.

"Sir, Ma'am, the rooms range from superior classes down to the high classes. We don't offer low classes in this hotel. The most expensive room is really the most elegant room here in Hitomi's World. I can say that it's a perfect room for couples like you; a very suitable place and milieu for a romantic night like honeymoons! Well, it costs only 10,000 dollars. The other rooms are… "

"Hey! Hey! We are not going to have a honeymoon! You, idiot!" Ban was about to blow the hotel personnel when Kazuki stopped him. Kazuki whispered to Ban's ear, "Calm down! You'll dig up a mess here if you don't control yourself!"

"Demo, this man is hopeless."

"Ban-kun, stop it!"

"Excuse me Sir, Ma'am, is there something wrong?" The hotel personnel asked them without any idea that Ban was already in complete displeasure.

"Sir, we need two rooms, separate rooms." Kazuki said to prevent Ban's attempt for a clash with the personnel.

"Okay Ma'am! But…all right! There are only three rooms left. Those rooms belong to superior classes. Each costs 8,000 dollars."

"What? 8,000 each? Baka! We don't have that money!" Ban replied with a burning head.

"Sir, don't you have other available individual rooms that have lower prices?" Kazuki said politely.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"But we only have 4,000 dollars to spend. As much as possible, we will avail the cheapest room here. We don't have lots of money here."

"We have a room that costs 2,000 here if you really want a cheaper one. But the room is for two people, for couples, Ma'am."

"I'm okay with that, Thread Spool. We have no choice." Ban agreed.

"Okay Sir, we'll get the room." Kazuki said with approval.

"Sir, Ma'am, here is the key. Have a nice sleep. Good night! If you need something like foods, you can use the hotel phone."

"Arigatou! Hananero Ban-kun!"

Ban and Kazuki headed towards their room located at the 3rd floor.

"Itomaki, aren't you annoyed with those people who mistaken you a woman?"

"I do! I'm really annoyed but every now and then I get used to it. Sometimes you really need to organize your annoyance."

"I think you're the only one who can do that. You are really kind-hearted, ne!"

Kazuki felt the sudden rush of heat at his face that produces tinge of pink maybe because of Ban's compliment.

After a few minutes of taking the elevator, Ban and Kazuki finally arrived on their room. They were surprised upon inflowing the room because it was very elegant, in contrast to what they both thought. It was as big as the room where they stayed at the mansion.

"Wow! I can't believe this room only costs 2,000 dollars. In our world this kind of room costs 7,000 dollars."

"You're right! What do you think Itomaki? I wonder how the high-class rooms in this hotel look. By the way, you'll stay on the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No way you'll sleep on the sofa. The bed's space is enough for the two of us."

"Is it okay with you?"

"Hai!" Kazuki grinned at Ban. "You know what, I am used to that attitude of yours, Ban-kun. You're not like that! I thought you'd heave me sleep on the sofa. Are you sick?" Kazuki chuckled.

"Shut up! It's just because you're the one who paid for our rent." Ban headed towards the shower room. "I'll take the shower first." Kazuki was left. He was inspecting the room when he remembered his first kiss with Ban a while ago. He just fixed himself on the bed to shake off the thought but it's inevitable. After some time, Ban was already finished and stepped out of the bathroom with his top part undressed and a white towel covering the inferior part. Kazuki can't help but find his co-worker attractive.

"Your turn, Threadspool!"

"A, okay!"

He headed to the bathroom. "What am I thinking? Jubei will get mad at me. I don't want to hurt him but…Ban-kun, I'm engrossed to him." The thought of Midou Ban occupied his mind throughout his reside at the bathroom. Finally he finished fixing himself. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Ban arguing with the same hotel personnel they encounter downstairs. He immediately dressed up and joined their tête-à-tête (conversation).

"What's wrong Ban-kun?"

"This man is so impish. He's inviting us to the party that will take place at the hotel ground at 9 PM anon. I already told him that we are not interested to attend that dim-witted party but he still insists."

"But, everyone should attend the party. It's our anniversary tonight. Besides, we will have a raffle."

"A raffle?"

"Yes Sir! Both of you are included."

"What will be the prize?" Kazuki asked with inquisitiveness.

"Come on Threadspool! Don't talk with nonsense people." Ban was about to close the door when…

"The grand prize will be 5,000 dollars and the Black Pearl."

"Nani? The Black Pearl?" Ban and Kazuki looked at each other. Both of them were surprised to hear that. Ban opened the door and started a conversation with the man politely.

"Hai! The Black Pearl is the prize."

"Sou da ne! We'll go to the party. What time is it again?"

"9 PM Sir! Tokoro de, these are your clothes for the party tonight. It's complete. Our manager agreed to provide the costumers everything they need for the party. Those clothes include the underwear. They are from Tannyeom, the best and most expensive clothes by Korean designers. Sayounara!" With that, the hotel personnel left with satisfaction.

"This is our lucky day!" Ban said.

"Wakkata, yo! I can't believe this job will be a lot easier than we thought." Kazuki replied while looking at the clothes given by the personnel.

"15 Million!" Ban's eyes sparkled, as if he was daydreaming.

To be continued…

* * *

**Notes**: Chapter 4 down! Reviews please! Thanks! Thanks for reading my first tour de force (if it is?). I hope you'll enjoy reading. 


	6. Secluded

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Get Backers!

**Author's notes**: Hi! I hope you like my story. Again, I need reviews for Kasumi-san's improvement. By the way this chapter was inspired by Solace by Li Pei Fen. I just hope she'll finish it soon. I apologize for posting effortless descriptions on Kazuki's gown. It's because I'm not familiar with those things; I'm not that fashionable in terms of gowns and formal wears…I'm just 14! Gomen…if my fic is made up of heaps of dialogues…I can't help! Gomen…if this part is made atrociously. This is a rush! Gomen! Gomen!

**Short introduction**: In this chapter, Kazuki will be forced to wear feminine clothing…that's it!

* * *

**Black Pearl**

**By Kasumi-san**

**Chapter 5 – Secluded**

"Oh my God? What are these?" Kazuki was flabbergasted with what he saw on the paper bags.

"Why?"

"Look at these clothes the hotel personnel gave me. These clothes are for women. Are they expecting me to wear these things?"

"Remember that the idiot personnel misguided you a woman. You have no choice but to wear that gown…Kanojo!" Ban burst into laughter.

"Shut up! I'm fed up with all those people and still you're there, mocking me. Maybe, I can still accept others misguiding me a woman but I can't believe that this will lead me to wearing these dreadful feminine clothes!"

"Stop complaining Itomaki! Go now! Get dressed with that clo…" Again, Ban burst into laughter as he headed to the dressing room. "Oh, and don't forget to wear make-up!"

"You cannot push me to wear these!" Kazuki yelled.

"Remember the Black Pearl and the 15 million! Besides, I'm sure that Jubei will like you more if he will only see you wearing those clothes." Saying that, Ban prepared and dressed himself upon entering the dressing room. Meanwhile, Kazuki agreed to 'turn out to be a woman' for that night. He entered the other dressing room, still fed up with all the things happening to him at the moment.

After 20 minutes, Ban stepped out of the dressing room wearing the most formal attire that most men ever wear, the dinner jacket or tuxedo, black trousers, a tie and cummerbund of black satin or grosgrain, and a white shirt. He faced the mirror and started praising himself.

'Midou Ban, you look great! Nice face…oh, and very handsome! You are the most attractive man in the world!'

Ban fixed his hair. With a few strokes of the comb and with the help of the hair gel, his hair turned astounding. After being satisfied with his look, Ban sat down at the sofa, waiting for Kazuki to step out of the dressing room.

After 5 minutes…

10 minutes…

15 minutes…

Ban's patience narrowed exceedingly. "Hey Itomaki! Are you still breathing in there? Come on! Get out! Look, it's already 8:55 PM!" Ban yelled, enough for Kazuki to hear his voice inside the dressing room.

"A minute more, Ban-kun! Just wait, okay!" Kazuki replied.

After a minute…

Finally, Kazuki stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing a simple, but elegant purple gown that revealed his back… his womanly-shaped waist and his fair skin! For the footwear, he was wearing sandals of the same color, with half-inch tall heels. Kazuki's hair was the same. He was also wearing fashionable jewelries. All in all, he looked fabulous!

Ban stood up in amazement and enchantment. He seemed to see an angel that came down from bliss. He looked at Kazuki from head to toe. He can't help but give Kazuki a wild stare.

"What's with that gaze, Ban-kun?"

"A…you…you look…gre…great!" Ban was tongue-tied once again.

"I hate wearing this gown with all these jewelries on my body. But as what you said, this is for the 15 million. By the way, ho…how do I look?"

"Great…!" Ban replied.

"Well thank you! You look great too! Nice outfit, handsome man!"

Ban blushed upon hearing Kazuki's compliment. They started walking towards the elevator.

"Ban-kun it's hard to walk with these sandals."

"…"

"Ban-kun…"

"Nani?"

"Please don't leave me unaccompanied during the party. I want you to stay at my side for the whole night."

"Are you af…afraid?" Ban asked with a little smirk on his face. Kazuki nodded his head. Finally, they reached the elevator and entered…

Suddenly Ban spoke. "Don't worry Kazu-san. I'll be your _boyfriend_ tonight."

"What?!"

"It..it's for your own good. We'll pretend to be couples so that nobody can harm you and no one shall attempt to…a…you know what I mean! You really look awesome tonight. You look more feminine than Hevn and I bet everyone who'll see you will be attracted to your beauty. I'm sure many guys will try to draw close to you."

"Ah…I understand. Arigatou!" /Kazuki blushed. /

To be continued…

* * *

**Notes**: Chapter 5 down! Hehehe! I need your reviews! Sorry for prolonging the story but like what I said, I don't like rapid stories. 


End file.
